


Thank You, Just Thank You:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Eric's Adventure Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Family, Gen, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Season 8 Episode 10, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Sobbing, Surgery, Tears, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, uncle-nephew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Eric spends time with his uncle in the hospital, He expresses his feelings to him, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Thank You, Just Thank You:

*Summary: Eric spends time with his uncle in the hospital, He expresses his feelings to him, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was feeling a little bit better a couple of days later, after he had surgery from getting shot in the chest. He was glad to be alive, & kicking. He owed his ohana so much, & he intends to pay it back, cause he cares, & loves them so much, He **_will_** continue to do everything for them. He was watching some t.v., when his nephew, Eric Russo, came by for a visit.

 

"Hey, Eric, How's it going, Kid ?", Eric said, "Fine, Uncle Danny, Everything is fine", The Loudmouth Detective was not convinced, Eric called him, "Uncle D", & he was worried about the computer tech. "You're lying to me, I can tell you are lying to me, Give it up". The Young Man suddenly got emotional, & he was sobbing his heart out. Danny just gestured for him to come to him.

 

Eric went into his uncle's strong arms, & he was comforted by him, like he was when he was little kid. Danny soothed him with reassuring words, when the young man had calmed himself down. "What's up man, Are you okay ?", The Blond asked him, as he looked at him with concern. The Young Williams just nodded his head in response.

 

"I am sorry, I was just scared of losing you, I already lost one uncle, I don't want to lose another one, I.....", he was cut off by the loudmouth detective, who was showing understanding in his eyes. "It's okay, Kiddo, I am not going anywhere, I promise you". Eric was relieved to hear that, & he said this to his only uncle, Cause this was his chance, & life was short, & he was not going to waste another minute ever again.

 

"Thank you so much, Uncle D, Thank you so much for everything, You did so much for me, I never realized til now, It coul've been too late." Danny was touched by the sweet gesture, & love, that his nephew had just shown him. "It was my pleasure, Eric, I am proud of the man that you had became", They hugged, & everything was okay in the world. Danny knew that as long as he is alive, Nothing will be awful, & evil again.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
